


Tease

by nikki_routed



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_routed/pseuds/nikki_routed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun likes to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my lovely betas, Cheryl and Kate. Originally published November 14th, 2013 in Livejournal.

 

 

There's a new boy in school and Yoochun won't stop teasing. It's beyond clichéd and _extremely_ annoying, Jaejoong finds.  
  
The new boy is 'Duckbutt' or 'Junchan' or 'Dolphin Boy' depending on mood and the time of day. Officially, however, he is registered as Kim Junsu.  
  
He is in a different year from them so they only meet in corridors.

 

  
  
The school has a _lot_ of corridors.  
  
 ****

  
Kim Junsu's ears turn red easily when he's called other things but so far, has kept his response to withering looks.

"He's going to hit you one day," Jaejoong warns his best friend.

Yoochun looks both amused and interested. "I bet he hits hard." Then laughs like there's some hidden entertainment to getting his face re-arranged.

Jaejoong stares. Opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it because he has no clue what that something is.

 

 

"Let's go one day without annoying him," he suggests after three weeks. "Just today."

"Heck no," Yoochun grins.

Jaejoong tries a long, deep, entirely useless breath.

"Why do you _do_ that?" he asks, frustration rife in his gut.

"Easy to tease." The accompanying smile is wicked. "It's adorable."

Jaejoong fights a scowl. "You're being like....five," he says. Pretends the word _adorable_ did not push all kinds of internal buttons.

His head aches. A very unnecessary ache, because if only Kim Junsu had transferred to some other school—

He recognizes the unfairness of it all but he just wants his best friend of eight years back. Or something.

 

 

Junsu also plays one mean game of soccer. They sit on the grass around the field, close enough to get a good view and far enough to be by themselves.

Jaejoong does not want to watch but the other alternative is to watch Yoochun watching Junsu.

He tries really hard not to be impressed. Tries not to feel sorry for the freak accident 4 years ago that tore up his knee.

Gets so lost in his head, the sound of Yoochun's voice makes him start.

"Open up," he commands.

Jaejoong automatically shuts his eyes, opens his mouth. Waits.

Chews thoughtfully. "Why is it always strawberry lately?"

"Your lips turn pink," Yoochun says absently, aiming for the trash-can. "Well, pinker."

The candy wrapper flies in a graceful arc and falls 5 feet short.

Jaejoong tries to pout hard enough to see his lower lip past the tip of his nose.

Yoochun makes a face. "Don't," he begs.

Their attention is caught by an outburst of cheers. Junsu pumps a fist in the air, smile brilliant as his team-mates rush him with hugs.

"Alright," Yoochun says, admiring.

Jaejoong's bad knee twinges as he accidentally presses down on it.

 

 

It is six weeks before Junsu cracks.

" _What_ is your problem?" he asks Yoochun, semi-calmly in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Nothing," Yoochun's smile widens. "Join us for lunch."

It's hard to say who looks more astonished, Jaejoong or Junsu.

Jaejoong tries to stomp on his foot under the table but Yoochun is already scooting over, making welcoming hand motions.

Junsu sits down, all guarded suspicion and-

 

 

Now they are lunch-mates.

 

 

"So, basically," Junsu states a few days later, shoveling food in like Yoochun will steal it - a pretty accurate description of lunch together actually - "you're just a dick."

"Only if you're special," Yoochun grins.

Junsu rolls his eyes. Defends his next bite of omu-rice.

Jaejoong twirls his chopsticks in the noodles, appetite non-existent.

 

 

"Open up."

"I don't want to," Jaejoong sulks.

"You aren't doing _that_ badly," Yoochun wraps an affectionate arm around his shoulders.

"He's kicking my ass! Both our asses!"

Yoochun laughs long and loud. "I know, I've never met anyone so competitive."

Jaejoong slumps lower in his chair. "Why did you have to rile him up?" he mutters.

_Why did you invite him to our Saturday night bowling tradition?_

…A thing he can't ask.

"Open up," Yoochun coaxes.

He sighs. Closes his eyes.

Keeps them closed against the sourness of the lemon.

 

 

"The younger twin! That explains everything!" Yoochun folds in on himself, helpless with laughter, the wind on the roof-top tossing and tugging at his hair.

"What? No, it doesn't," Junsu scowls. "What do you mean? What's everything?"

"The competitiveness. Forever trying to catch up in life, aww."

There's an outraged gasp, then sounds of a scuffle.

"Can you two _SHUT UP_? I'm trying to sleep." It comes out louder and harsher than he...intended, definitely.

There's a long silence behind his back he refuses to feel guilty about.

A familiar hand brushes his hair in apology. The conversation resumes in whispers and he squeezes his eyes shut, as if that will force his other senses to similar obedience.

 

 

"Jaejae."

"No."

"Joongie."

"No."

Yoochun gives him a kicked puppy look. Jaejoong throws his pencil in exasperation.

"Why do I have to always do your homework-" he starts, then gives up as Yoochun presses up against his side.

Junsu watches them. "You two are your own little world, aren't you?" he asks with no discernible emotion.

Yoochun smiles at him affectionately. "You're part of it now."

"Oh joy," is the sarcastic response, but Jaejoong can tell he is pleased.

 

 

Jaejoong rounds the corner to the lockers, impatient from being held back for day-dreaming in class, then stops abruptly. Junsu and Yoochun have their heads bent over something on one of their phones as they wait for him. He watches as they share a laugh, watches Yoochun call him Dolphin Boy, watches Junsu not get riled up anymore by name-calling.

He wheels around and goes home.

Yoochun’s name flashes on his screen several times on the way before he turns the phone off.

 

 

He hides in his room, face buried in the pillow.

Sternly gives himself time until the next morning to get used to the idea of sharing.

The idea feels a lot like eating lemon candy.

 

 

"Joongie," his sixth sister calls out from outside his door, "Yoochun-ah."

"Say I'm sick," he yells, panicking. "Tell him I'm..." He freezes.

Yoochun shuts the door behind him. "Lying to him?" he says, eyebrows raised.

Jaejoong turns away. It's a weird feeling to sort of hate your best friend and it would be nice if all of it went away.

Achy chest, burning eyes, new transfer students...

"Why did you leave?" Yoochun asks, trying to peer at his face.

"Nice of you to notice." It doesn't sound _too_ accusatory.

Which is good for their friendship. Probably. He doesn't know anymore.

He keeps his gaze trained on the front of Yoochun's shirt and tries not to sniff.

Yoochun grabs his face with both hands, stares intently. Looks oddly exhilarated.

" _So_ easy to tease," he says, and kisses him.

 

 

It takes a full minute to get over the shock, for the implications of the words to sink in.

Jerk. _Manipulative bastard!_

God, he hates him so much. When the kiss is over, he's going to kill him.

His fingers tighten their hold on Yoochun's shirt.

 

 

“Just because I can't _see_ you two playing footsie under the table, doesn't mean I don't _know_ -“

"Junsu-yah, say ahh," Jaejoong interrupts.

He's glowing. Fucking glowing in a ridiculous, blinding, story-book fashion and Yoochun...

Looks like every yesterday.

Junsu worries about that as Jaejoong feeds him sandwiches from his dime-store Hello Kitty lunch box. About how everything is funny to Yoochun.

A group of students pass close by, more than a few eyes lingering on Jaejoong. They scurry away when they catch Yoochun's gaze.

Junsu smiles, satisfied.

"Aww, adorable," he says, seizing the chance for a little payback.

"Me?" Jaejoong asks happily, uncomprehending.

Junsu smiles wider. "You too."

"Duckbutt," Yoochun says, looking trademark bored, arm firm and possessive around Jaejoong's waist. "Shut up."

 

 

 

 

 

(Also dedicated to Cam who linked me to [this vid](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s5qdulfvr7vtcaq/ChunJae+Always+Soulmate+%28heromicky%29.avi) of Jaechun playing footsie. Instant inspiration lol) 


End file.
